Finale
by Fragraham Lincon
Summary: Following the plot of Dark Reign. In the year 1992 Dracula has risen. Simon Weissel must Guid Griffen Belmont to his true destiny to end Dracula's 2000 year plan. 6 chapters. the last of the castlevania Trilogy. And if Griffen sounds like an angry eng
1. Unlikely hero

Castlevania Finalle  
chapter one: Unlikely hero  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
One of many underground nightclubs which has  
become popular in eastern europe after the fall of  
communism. The year is 1992. A boy of about seventeen years  
of age dressed in black leather sits at a bar. He swishes a drink around trying to  
ward off the impending feeling of dread he has been fighting with.  
In his mind he filters out the loud music and the babble  
of humanity around him. Normally this was a place an outcast  
like he could come to feel happy. Now he feels out of place  
even here. The emergence of prince Vlad onto the pollitical  
scene in the past year somehow had him feeling uneasy.  
Normally he didn't much care about politics but this new  
leader of his country stirred something in him.  
  
Another man only slightly oder than the first wearing a brown   
trench coat sat next to him. "Griffin right?" "that's my name.  
What do you want?" the black clad teen responded.  
"I've been looking for you. You have a problem with prince  
Vlad don't you." The trenchcoated one replied.  
"Okay guy. He's good with money I guess." "No I mean  
you have eirie feelings everytime you see his image or hear  
his name. You sense evil don't you." "Who the hell are you?  
What do you want?" "My name is Simon Weissel. Vampire hunter."  
"Oh you're one of those detectives aren't you. Look the people  
here are freaky but they haven't hurt anyone." "No you idiot.  
I don't mean those goths you hang out with. I'm talking about  
nosferatu. the real thing." "Uhm yeah whatever. You want  
me to call the guys in the white coats?" "I'm serious. I want  
you to meet me out back. This is imporatant. It involves your  
grandfather." "What about my grandfather? He was a veteran of  
World War two. That's all I know. He went crazy talking about....  
....vamp..." "out back. Later" Simon said as he exited.  
  
Griffin finnished his drink and followed.   
In a dark back alley the two met. "So what do you  
know about my grandfather? My familly doesn't even  
know his real name. All we have are pictures."  
  
Simon lit a cigarett and took a deep drag.  
He let a puff out into the cool night air.   
"You're grandfather's name is Javert Belmont. Of the  
Belmot clan. He spent his life preparing to  
face the oncoming darkness. But he knew far too much  
about the secrets of the second world war. That's  
why the soviets silenced him." "They told us  
he was shot in a street crime. But I always wondered  
why it was the millitary to tell us that and not  
the local police. Tell me more."   
  
Simon smiled knowing he now had a chance  
of getting his ludicrous story through this young  
man's thick head. "During the second world War  
Hitler schemed with the very stuff of nature.  
He worked with genetic labs and even had researches  
work on time travel. That is where prince Vlad comes in.  
You see prince Vlad is far older than he seems. His  
true name is Vlad Dracula Tepez." "Dracula? Give me  
a break." "No you listen. Dracula has been working with  
time travel for ages. But his dark magic no matter how powerful  
could not fully alter the flow of time. And niether could  
even the best of Hitler's scientists. But Hitler one  
day stumbled upon something. When he pushed into eastern europe  
he discovered an ancient place. But within were the  
secrets he needed. And throuh his tampering he awakened  
a dark force. It was simple once Dracula had begun working  
with hitler. Hitler made the trade. Dracula could access  
Hitler's technology if Hitler could learn of Dracula's dark  
power. With that Dracula traveled back in time to   
tell his minions. In the year 1850 he gave his plan to  
resurect himself to his dark underlings. Along with that he  
provided his technology. He then returned to the year  
1935 and prepared to overthrow Hitler and take his place  
as the fuhrer." "Wait....what do you mean resurect him in  
1850. He shouldn't have even been born yet."  
  
"Dracula has been alive for over one thousand years. Every  
thousand years Satan can send his dark Massiah to the earth  
and in the year one thousand he sent his second in command.  
Dracula. The prince of darkness. He was defeated by a woman  
named Sonya belmont. And all her children since would  
be of holy birth. And they were destined to keep dracula   
at bay. And every hundread years in the 92nd year of the   
century the forces of good weaken. And in this time  
Dracula's sleeping spirit awakens. And each time he is  
returned to his slumber for another hundred years.  
But Dracula was a wize demon. He found ways around his   
limitations. By feeding off of the weakness in human hearts  
he could be summoned fourth between these times to strike  
at the weaker in the belmot clan hoping to destroy the line.  
and his dark priests were willing to aid in this.  
  
Dracula even one time fathered a child by the name of Allucard.  
and Later his second son Vlad. The brothers though being  
of half human origin turned against their father. Allucard  
has dissapeared into mythology and Vlad fell to the dark forces.  
These are only a few of Dracula's attempts. He began his  
most tennacious scheme in the year 1850. He was again  
resurected in that time after he came back in time. While  
he was again returned to sleep he had already succeeded.  
His curse infected an innocent young girl. He knew  
he needed to turn her to the darkness. But I believe he was  
thwarted in the year 1935. You see Reinhardt shneider  
put him to sleep again and then used Dracula's  
own technology to put the girl into a frozen stacis  
untill Your grandfather Javert Belmot found her.  
He defeated Dracula and broke the curse.  
She grew up to fight along side him in the underground  
resistance. However this is only a fraction of the mellinial  
plan. Dracula each time had changed the pollitical  
climate in his favour. And now he lives as Vlad.  
He knows the mellinium is coming. He sabatoged Hitler  
himself by sending his minions into the Nazi ranks.  
The fall of Hitler and later communism elliminated any competiion.  
It led to a new world that would not believe in Vampires  
and now no one will try to stop him."   
  
Griffin looks at Simon as if he's staring at a madman.  
"Nevermind" Says Griffin Walking away. "GRIFFIN BELMONT!  
do you wan't to know what he's doing now. He's going to  
destroy the last super power. In a few more years the U.N.  
will fall and then america, and finally the catholic  
church. The world will be in chaos and he will bring satan  
to the earth." "You're a loon Simon. All you've done is  
waste my time." "Then tell me why you bothered to listen to   
the whole story." "What?" "You listened to every impossible  
detail didn't you. Why didn't you walk away at my first words?"  
"I wanted to hear it." "and why is that? you felt the truth in it  
didn't you."   
  
Griffin looks rather confused. "looke   
you need to get proffessional help. This isn't healthy you  
know." Griffin says as he turns to walk away again.  
"Yes I need help. I need your help. You are of the  
belmont line and the only one who can kill Dracula."  
"You're making it up. Even if it was true where  
did you learn it all." "Simple. Your grandfather told  
me. I was only a child when he prepared his documents  
exposing the consiracy. He had the name  
of every one of Dracula's minions in high office.  
They had already killed my parents. I could have  
escaped when your grandmother fled with you.  
But I chose to stay. The soviets dragged him out in the streets  
and shot him. I was placed into a foster home. I played dumb.  
If they had known that I commited all of Javert's writings  
to memory I would have been in the same place. It sounds  
crazy now because the modern propoganda is out to destroy our  
belief in things such as God and Satan. Even after the  
Communism fell in our own country it remains engrained in us.  
Dracula even attemtped to undermine the Roman Catholic church.  
In the centuries past the curch would train the destined warriors.  
But the program was destroyed by the governments."  
  
"You are one crazy fuck you know." Griffin says.  
"If you want proof I can give it to you. Come with   
me to Prince Vlad's private home." Simon responds.  
"You really are crazy. You'd get us killed."   
"No not his public home. The source of his   
dark power. Castlevania." "You mean that old rubble  
on the countryside? Whell why not it's not too  
far from here. Then mabye you'll quite bothering me."  
  
Later that night. Rain pours perpetually over the   
moonlight countryside. A car has pulled up  
to the lake shore. From it emerges Simon and Griffin.  
  
"See it's just a pile of rubb...." Griffin  
begins without even looking. "HOLY FUCK! When did this  
castle get here!" He continues.  
  
"I told you. The castle is a creature of chaos.   
Tear it down and it in a hundred years will rebuild.  
Now shall we go?" Says Simon climbing into a small boat.  
They begin cross the lake where in the center is the island  
upon which the dark castle stands.  
  
"Keep your guard up" Says Simon reaching into  
his trench coat pulling out a revolver.  
  
The water waves aside as what looks like a large  
octopus tentacle pushes up and swings at the boat.  
  
Simon fires three rounds at the tentacle hitting  
it once. Blood spurts out as the tentacle flies toward  
the boat once more. Griffin grabs up and oar  
and swings hard with the oars edge tearing into the  
tentacle's flesh halfway severing it.   
"WHAT THE HELL!" Griffin exclaims. "You're belmont  
reflexes are emerging. But we're not done yet."  
  
The tentacle pulls under water. Waves stir  
up and and tip the boar over as the tentacle along with  
several others sports from the water. Then a cirlce of  
what looks like teeth and finally a massive head  
followed by a lengthy searpent's body.  
  
The tentacles retract into its mouth as it  
dives at the two adventurers. It misses but the force  
of displacing water forces them apart. Simon finds  
his gun is jammed. Griffin is trying to climb back into the  
boat. Simon reaches into his   
coat again. He throws something to Griffin.  
Griffin grabs what is revealed to be a whip. He  
uncoils it. The whip is made of coiled leather and  
metal wire. At its tip is a metal spike.  
  
"But I don't know how to..." Griffin begins  
but is interupted by simon. "JUST DO IT!"  
  
The searpent leaps from the water again and rears back  
preparing to strike at Griffin. He swings the whip as  
best he can. Strnagely enough he find he is   
perfectly capable of weilding the weapon. With a quick  
flick of his wrist he sends the hurling lenght of the whip  
into the side of the searpent. A amssive bloody gash is  
opened in the monster's side. Griffin recoils the whip  
and unleashes it again this time launching the spike   
between the monsters eyes. Another spurt of blood,  
skull fragments and grey matter issues as Griffin pulls  
the whip from the monster's hide and it slumps down into the   
water dying the water red.  
  
Simon climbs into the boat. "Wow this is a good  
weapon." Griffin remarks. "It's only half in the weapon.  
That is the Holy whip of the belmont clan. And only a belmont  
can use it. This proves my case that you are the Vampire  
hunter. You mastered the whip in one fight. You killed  
a dangerous beast in only two blows. A level of mastery like  
that has taken previous generations years."   
  
Simon continues to explain the ways of the belmont  
to Griffin as the row to shore. upon landing they   
see before them a dark forrest from which inhuman noises  
imminate. Beyond that the sky is darkened by the forboding   
presence of Castlevania. 


	2. Bye the Wayside

Castlevania Finale  
chapter 2  
Bye the Wayside  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Simon and Griffen stood at the gate of the   
evil castle. A chill came over both of them.  
Griffen stopped to look around. He couldn't help but  
be in awe in both the intracacy of the architecture and  
the immensity of the castle. For such an ancient structure  
it certainly seemed to be kept up well. "The  
castle renews its self every hundred years.   
Once it was a bastion of goodness untill Dracula  
inhabited it. Even now he cannot completely elliminate  
the goodness of this tructure with his curse.  
You'll find that through Dracula's controll the castle  
will try to destroy us and through its own will  
will attempt to aid us. Once dracula is vanquished  
the castle too will cease to be. At least for another  
hundred years." Said Simon. "I still think your a loon"  
Griffen replies. "You just killed the bloody moat monster  
and you still don't believe me? You're as hardheaded as your  
grandfather......RUN!"  
  
Simon took off running and Griffen followed behind.  
Griffen cought up to Simon and ran alongside. "What are we running  
from?" He shouted. "You don't want to know" Simon responded.  
"You bloody loon why the hell am I following you anyway?"  
Griffen stops in his tracks. Simon stops a few feet  
further. "YOU IDIOT RUN!" But before Griffen can heed the  
warning what they were running from cought up.   
A wearwolf lept from the shadows and pounced Griffen.  
Simon turned and fired into it's hide   
but found his bullets weren't doing enough damage.  
Simon having emptied his gun stopped to reload but  
found himself dissarmed by another wearwolf and pinned  
to the ground.   
  
The creature tore into Simons arm with it's  
sharp teeth. Simon's blood splattered onto the monster's  
face as he cried out in pain. Griffen was wrestling  
with is attacker. He still seemed to be recieving the  
benifit of the "Belmont reflex" as he had secured the  
whip of his ancestor's around his assailant's neck.  
He worked his way to the monster's deffenceles back  
and gave the whip a quick twist to break his enemies neck.  
  
He rushed to aid Simon. He laid his whip  
across the wearwolf's back issuing a loud crack  
and a howl of pain. The monster released his grip   
on Simon and turned his attention to   
Griffen. The monster lept into the air and seemed to stop  
for a moment then landed on it's feet.  
  
A moment later it's torso seperated from it's lower  
half and a spray of blood issued fourth. A tall white haired  
man stood feet away with a bloody sword in hand.  
He sheathed his sword and turned to Simon.  
"Are you alright Simon?" He said. "I'm not sure.  
He messed up my arm something nasty. Rather strong  
for a wearwolf." Simon replied. The white haired one  
looked over to the wearwolf. "It's alright.  
It's just a strong wearwolf." He said.   
Simon sighed with releif. "Whew I was afraid  
it was a shifted vampire for a second there."  
  
The white haired man turned to Griffen.  
"Are you Griffin Belmont?" "How the bloody hell  
does everyone know that?" Griffin replied.  
"Ah you remind me of your grandfather.   
Then I should introduce myself. I am   
Alucard." "A....Alucard. You're the one  
one of Dracula's sons. I thought you were dead."  
Griffin replied. "You weren't paying attention were you.  
Vlad is the one who died. Alucard is the one who's  
helped defeat Dracula on numerous occasions."  
Simon said dejectedly. Alucard held his head down.  
"My brother made a mistake and was overcome by the darkness.  
He was a good man when I knew him. I forgive him."  
  
The reality of the situation was beginning  
to seep in with Griffin. He was holding a conversation  
with a piece of history. "It.....it must be hard  
to live with your past for such a long time."  
Griffin said sympatheticly. "Spare me your  
pity. There can't be any room for such things  
in your heart. The day will come when I slip  
into the darkness myself and one of your line  
will have to kill me." "How can you live like  
that?" "I live with fond memories in my heart.  
It's what keeps me from falling to my dark side."  
  
Simon has effected a temporary bandage to  
his arm and stopped the bleeding. "Good that  
your here Allucard. I was wondering when you'd  
show up. Now let's hurry before more find us."  
  
"I have some personal business to attend to   
I'll meet you when you're ready to face my father."  
Said allucard before he hurried down a long hallway.  
  
"Griffin you're going to have to go off  
on your own from here on." said Simon "WHAT THE HELL"  
Griffin replied.  
"Just trust in your instinct. The Belmont  
blood is strong in you. You've already become  
a better fighter than me. Just remember that   
everything in this castle is out to get you. No matter  
what they look like the monsters here are trying to  
kill you." Simon walked off  
down another hall.   
  
Griffen looked down the hall in front of him.  
He held the whip of his ancestors in his hand.   
  
He took off at a swift run ready to face the  
task ahead of him.   
  
Griffin quickly encountered a pitfall.  
"trust your instinct" he remembered and doing  
so swung his whip to the rafters above letting himself  
sail over the pit. A quick jerk sent the whip back into  
his hand. Convidence was welling up in him even   
though he knew little about the dark world into which he  
stepped. "this must be how my ancestors felt when they  
went to face Dracula" He thought to himself.  
  
Elsewhere in the castle Simon had fallen down and  
leaned against a wall. He held his arm in pain.  
"Alucard...I knew it...he was lying as not to confuse  
Griffin....That...was a vampire....AAAAAAAHHHHH!"  
  
In the depths of the castle's underground Alucard  
had confronted a cloaked figure. "So you disgusting old  
relic you've come back to life again. How many times  
to I have to kill you." The cloaked figure  
bulled back his hood to reveal a smiling skull.  
"You can't kill what isn't alive to begin with."  
the skull headed creature replied.  
"Death you dissapoint me. You take so much  
concearn in the mortal world when you aren't  
even a part of it." Death scratched his scythe  
on the ground sending out sparks and a loud screech.   
"Oh I am very much a part of this world. I am  
the last thing anyone sees of it. And you too will  
take my hand if not today then some day soon.  
I'm a force of nature you know." "A force of  
nature you say. Yet even mighty rivers can be dammed  
and mountains toppled. Even you are beaten down  
these days." "Well then...Shall we dance?"  
--------------------------------------------- 


	3. Tower1: visitors from the past

Castlevania: Finale   
Part 3   
By: Fragraham Lincon  
Tower1: visitors from the past  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alucard held his sword at the ready. Death's scythe hummed  
as he twirled it around.   
  
Death Kept his distance as did Alucard. It was tense for  
both combatants. They both knew that they had grown in  
strength. That any one blow from either would mean instant death.  
  
An ancient torch lit the wall. The flame choked  
its last and the room went dark. A spark flashed as the ring of  
steel on steel broke the silence. a light shone in the   
darkness. A blue flame floated into the air alighting  
the scene. Death and Alucard stood back to back.   
  
"Why fight it Alucard? You are in a damned bloodline.  
You should be working to make a hellish paradise for our kind  
not helping these mortals." Said Death "A tortured mind can make a heaven  
of Hell or a hell of heaven. So even in a dark paradise I would  
still suffer. I'm damned to hell either way." Alucard replied "It's your  
sympathy that makes you so weak. So either way you're in hell  
eh....I'll wiat for you. Hurry home now. It gets lonely without  
you."  
  
Black smoke spewed from Death's bones as he collapsed  
and turned to dust. Alucard Sheathed his sword. "Most assuredly  
I'll come to keep you company old friend." Alucard muttered to himself.  
  
Down the long corridoors of the castle Griffen ran.   
It seemed no problem for him now to strike down the creeping ghouls  
that attempted to end his journey. The pitfalls of the decaying castle were   
nothing to leap. it seemed to him that perhaps Simon wasn't the loon  
he thought him to be after all.  
  
Much later.  
  
Griffen stopped to catch his breath. He looked behind him.  
It was no longer clear the direction from which had come. There  
was no turning back now. He looked ahead. Stepping through a doorway  
he found himself on the castle's roof. Above him shot the  
five towers of the castle. The central clock tower leading   
to the castle keep.   
  
Griffen carefully moved along the narrow ledge leading to the first  
tower. A strange mist gathered around him. Then it struck.  
a streak of crimson issued from griffins chest. He held the wound in  
obvious pain. Griffen swung his whip wide trying to locate the monster  
hiding in the fog but struck nothing.  
  
Not being able to defeat his enemy Griffen chose instead to run  
for the doorway of the tower. He made his way up slowly as time  
and time again more cuts were made on his body. Finally he was at the door.  
  
Griffen jerked hard on the handle. The door was stuck.  
He pulled again and again as the fog thickened around him.  
No luck. Griffen would have to stand and fight.   
  
He again drew the whip and swung it wide. This time he swung fast.  
and began to spin it faster and faster. Slowly the fog began to shift.  
It moved back away from him but instead of dispersing collected  
on one point. It soon took human shape. First only a mass of cloud  
then a shadow. Soon Griffen was staring at a vampire.  
  
"So it's true. They can change their shape" Griffen thought to himself.  
The vampire lunged at Griffen who coiled his whip back up snapped it out  
again with it's end spike ripping through the vampire's black heart.  
  
The vampire choked up blood and gasped for breath before toppling over  
the narrow ledge to the ground far below. "Killed my first vampire.  
How about that." Said Griffen to himself. Strange it seemed. After  
all it was so human yet he felt for it no sympathy. He had already  
realized what an abomination of humanity it was. The person whom it once  
was probably would have thanked him.  
  
Griffen looked up to a window. He snapped the whip up  
and grappled it to an object inside. He scaled his whip and entered  
the tower via the window then stowed his whip.  
  
Inside the tower was a scene that looked like it belonged in a scifi  
movie. Around him were tubes filled with a strange liquid. inside  
them a number of creatures. All were inhuman. Some looked like larger  
versions of the warewolf he had fought before. "This is the part of  
the movie where the monsters break out and start kicking my arse."  
  
Fortunately for Griffen he wasn't in a movie. He walked on through  
the silent freak show untill he came upon a tube set apart from the rest.  
Inside of it was not another monster but rather a child. A young  
girl not but twelve was floating in some sort of suspended  
animation. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she was curled  
up into a fetal position.  
  
Was Dracula experimenting on humans? Was this girl going to become  
like those other monsters. Griffen wasn't going to allow that to happen.  
He looked around the room for some sort of controll panel but saw no  
place to administer any manner of input into whatever controlled these tubes.  
  
Griffen reached for his whip when he heard two sets of footsteps  
on the hard metal floor. A sliding door opened from another room  
as Alucard entered. "Oh good Alucard. You must know something about this  
thing." Griffen said. "I haven't been to my father's castle in  
a long time. He added this in the last two hundred years."  
  
"Bloody fantastic. Well figure out mister dark prince."  
Griffen replied. "Have you tried violence?" Alucard answered.  
"Violence? You mean to break the tube right? You fucking twat  
that could killer." "Well then test it on something that needs to die   
anyway." Said Alucard pointing to one of the monstrocities  
in the tubes.   
  
Griffen complied and aimed his whip carefully piercing the glass  
and whith a good tug broke away the glass letting fluid pour out.  
The warewolf like monster fell to the ground montionless.  
It then stood up and shook its head before directing its attention  
to Griffen. The warewolf lunged forward with it's jaws wide open  
ready to tear delicate human flesh.  
  
Alucard ran in front of Griffen laying his sword into the beasts  
stomach which still didn't manage to stop it. As Alucard withdrew  
Griffen slapped his whip against the creatures face multiple times driving it back.  
  
Once the creature was against the wall it dug it's claws in and prepared  
to pounce but got a nasty surprize when the rusty grating beneth his feet  
gave way. The creature was lost down a long duct to God knows where.  
  
Alucard shook the blood off of his sword "Good thinking"  
he said to Griffen. "What thinking that was luck." Griffen replied.  
  
Griffen turned his attention back to the girl in the tube.  
He took the spike of his whip in hand and chipped at the bottom of the container  
breaking it away at the bottom and letting the fluid drain out. He  
then chipped around a little more as the girl inside began to stir and lifted the  
tube away letting the girl fall safely into Alucard's arms.  
  
The girl looked around and rubbed her eyes trying to get a bearing on   
where she was. Not noticing Alucard and Griffen at first she remarked  
to herself. "Oh I'm in the tower of science. But what am I doing back here?"  
  
She then took notice of her present situataion. She let loose  
an ear peircing screach which caused Alucard to drop her and cover his ears.  
Griffen approached the girl. "Hey relax kid we'll get you out of here."  
  
"Who are you? Where is Henry and Shneider?"  
She said. "Are those anyone you know Alucard?"   
"I've heard Simon mention them a couple times but I don't know  
of them myself."Alucard replied. "Are you two agents of the church then?"  
the girl asked as she sat up against the wall and curled up covering herself.  
  
"Alucard give her your cape you stupid twat." Said Griffen.  
Alucard nodded and took off his cape placing it over the girl as  
he tried his best to answer her question. "We are in a way.  
This is my friend Griffen Belmont who has just joined on with us.  
I am Alucard. No doubt if you're working with the church you've heard  
of me." The little girl nodded in agreeance. "Yes Alucard.  
But most people thought you died fifty years ago."   
  
Alucard looked rather confused now. "I re established contact  
with the curch a hundred years ago removing that very rumor.  
Perhaps you and I differ on timelines."  
"I'm certain that in the later part of the previous century they said  
you died while freeing Richter Belmont." Said the little girl.  
  
"Richter Belmont? That was back int the late 1700's  
Little girl what do you think this year is?" Alucard asked.  
"Why it's 1850 of course." Griffen's jaw nearly dropped.  
  
"This girl has been in suspended animation for that long."  
Alucard remarked. Griffen knelt down beside the girl.  
"What's your name? and where's your mama?" He asked in a kindly   
tone. "Well one my Name is Carrie Fernandez, both my real and  
adopted parents are dead and three dont' ever treat me like a child."  
  
Griffen shivered at her icy response before thinking  
it over. "Carrie Fernandez. Wasn't that the name of simon's grandmother  
or something." Alucard turned to Griffen. "Don't you realzie by now.  
This is THE Carrie Fernandez here. The one who was in suspended animation  
untill just before the second world war." "That doesn't make any sense.  
If that were true then why would she be just a kid?"  
  
"I don't really know but we should keep moving before Dracula's hencemen  
find us." "uhm don't you think we should get the girl something to wear first?  
I mean she can't be wanderin around this castle in her birthday suit very well now can   
she?" Griffen remarked. "Well there are some clothes that look as if they  
would fit her in the next room." Alucard replies. "Now why the bloody hell  
would that be there?" Giffen exclaims as he follows along.  
  
A little later Carrie is dressed to kill, quite literally.  
Alucard sighs. "Now can we get moving before we all end up dead."  
"Alright but try not do anything a ten year old couldn't keep up with."  
Griffen states. "Excuse me but I'm twelve not ten and I can probably move  
faster than you. I did after all cross this entire castle once before."  
Griffen shakes his head rather annoyed. "Wath the fuck ever just come on."  
  



	4. Darker Dungeon

Castlevania Finale  
Chapter 4  
Darker Dungeon  
------------------------------------------  
  
Boiling oil bubbled and hissed as smoke rose up. Above  
swinging blades of death were there to discourage annyone looking to  
pass.  
  
Alucard, Carrie, and Griffen looked out over the interior of the tower.  
It was certainly not meant for any man to pass through.   
  
"A vision of Hell. This is where My father has tortured  
his victims and spawned his servants for centuries. The  
machinery doesn't even have any visible source of power.   
It's said the writhing agony of the spirits trapped here is the power  
source. This is a vision of the world if My father is not stopped."  
Said Alucard.  
  
"We don't have to pass through here do we?" Asked  
Carrie. "Of course not. Only a spirit which has embraced the  
darkness can carry deep within this pit of suffering. As you've seen  
this castle has four towers. The tower of science led us here.  
But from here you can follow aanother passageway into two other towers.  
I advise you both take one best suited to yourselves."  
Said Alucard in response.  
  
"Wait what about you? You aren't honesty stupid enough to go  
through THAT are you?" Griffen remarked. "This is the path I am  
destined to take. I couldn't depart from it even if I wished to."  
Alucard replied as he lept over the top of a twirling guillotine  
and then in a series of leaps quickly ascended out of view.  
  
"Damn that loon is good." Griffen said to himself as he  
and Carrie turned toward the doorways.   
  
Carrie decifered the ancient language of the signs.  
"Tower of Sorcery. And tower of duels." She said.   
  
Carrie looked up to Griffen. "I have to go this way through the   
tower of sorcery. I have a feeling that someone is waiting for me there."  
  
"Well then I guess I'll go this way" Said Griffen as he pulled the heavy wooden  
door to the duel tower open. Behind it was a solid stone wall.   
"What the bloody fuck?" Said Griffen confused. Carrie stepped over  
to the wall giving it a tap. "It's solid. I guess this passageway is blocked.  
But there's still a tower there. It is said that this castle changes its shape."  
  
Griffen shrugs. "This is bloody confusing. Mabey I should follow you  
instead. You may need me to protect you." Carrie replied ot Griffen's comment with an  
icy stare. "I don't need you to babysit me. I told you not to speak to me  
like a child." Carrie protested. "Yeah but you are a kid." Griffen retorted.  
  
Carrie in anger pointed a hand toward Griffen sending out a sphere of  
fire. Griffen hit the floor barely evading it. "WHAT WAS THAT!"   
"That's the reason you shouldn't treat me as a child Griffen Belmot."  
Carrie replied.  
  
Griffen looked over to where the ball impacted. The stone  
of the wall in a place had faded for a moment revealing what looked like  
wood beneth. Griffen forsaking the conversation went  
to investigate. He placed his hand over the area finding it  
passing through the suposed stone. "heh some sort of hologram like in the  
movies." He said.   
  
Griffen continued to feel around and located a handle on which he  
pulled opening a doorway.  
  
"There you have your path now let me take mine."  
Said Carrie. Heading back to the entrance of the other tower.  
She dissapeared into the doorway. Griffen shrugged.   
"fine go get yourself killed. It's none of my bussiness. Stipid kid."  
  
Griffen proceeded along his own path. Through the door he  
stepped and found a bright light shining down upon him. he gazed  
out to see that it was cast down on the floor in the shape of a cross.   
Looking up Griffen could see that the source was sunlight pouring through a  
window in the same shape.   
  
Griffen coninued to scan the room seeing beutiful stained  
glass windows illuminated by the morning sun.   
  
Griffen walked along the tower's hallway. Soon the coridoors  
became more narrow. Griffen found himself walking between bookcases.  
He marveled at the beuty of the architecture and the mass stores  
of knowledge that must be here. All his questions about dracual were  
probably here, but there was no time to stop and read.  
  
Griffen halted as something streaked through his periphreal  
vision. Something whooshed behind him but by the time he turned  
around it was gone. Another streak and another. Something was stalking him.  
Something fast.  
  
Griffen began a hard run down the hallway but the streaks  
continued ahead and behind.Finally Griffen reached a dead end.  
He reached for his whip but then the streaks ceased. Next he heard slow   
footsteps. A hard soled pair of shoes. Soon a man was visible in the shadows.  
And then came into view.  
  
Griffen was staring at a man wearing a grey trench coat.  
The man's hair was a messy white. On his face he wore a mask  
of white porcalin. Clearly it must be for show as who in their right  
mind would wear something so breakable. He was half directing his attentions  
to a book in his hands and half staring down Griffen.  
  
"Ah greetings scum of a Belmont." he said as Griffen  
tightened his grip on his whip. "Who the hell are you."  
The masked man smiled. "My name is Fallenstein and as you've probably  
already guessed. I am a Vampire."   
  
"So then I should be killing you." Griffen replied taking  
a battle stance. Fallenstein reached below his coat drawing   
a whip simillar to Griffen's.   
  
"I lost my master and was made a servant of men.   
I won't allow any Belmont to cause me the same experiance twice."  
Said Fallenstein as he drew back.   
  
Fallenstein swung his whip at Griffen who sidestepped and sent  
his whip flying out spike first in a deadly thrust. Fallenstein lept up   
evading Griffen's death blow and landed on top one of the book shelves.  
  
Griffen followed Fallenstein up by grappling the end of his whip  
to a low hanging chandelier and swinging up planting his feet in Fallenstein's  
chest knocking him back.  
  
Griffen took his whip's spike in hand and prepared to stab down at  
Fallenstein's heart but before he could Fallenstein wrapped his whip around  
Griffen's feeet and pulled knocking him back onto the top of  
the bookshelf.   
  
Fallenstein cracked his whip down. Griffen barely evaded  
by rolling off the side of the bookcase and grabbing the edge to halt  
his fall.  
  
Griffen then pulled up hard sending himself above Fallenstein's  
head and cracked his whip down. Fallenstein countered by swinging  
his own whip up entangling it with Griffen's.  
  
Fallenstein gave a good tug pulling Griffen out of the air and hard down to the  
floor far below however Griffen Maintained his grip. With a hard pull of his  
own Griffen tried to pull Fallenstein down however Fallenstein Maintained his   
foothold and tipped the entire bookcase. Fallenstein realizing this  
released his grip and tried to get to safe ground. Meanwhile  
Griffen quickly scaled the oposite bookcase and lept across to the next  
and again to the next as behind him the cases dominoed threatening to crush him.  
  
Reaching the wall and having the collapsing book cases with tons of force behind   
them by now drawing ever closer Griffen looked up for anything safe to grapple.  
He spotted an upper balcony but it was beyond the reach of his whip.  
  
Thinking quickly Griffen lept over a few cases and waited for the one  
he was standing on to begin to tip. Using the added momentup   
Griffen lept toward the wall and planted his feet there before performing  
another jump from the wall upward and in mid air he swung his whip grabbing  
a column bordering the balcony and held on as the mass of wood and paper collapsed  
beneth him sending up clouds of dust from the ancient floor.  
  
Griffen realized his whip was still tied to Fallenstein's. Ironic  
that the weapon a vampire was trying to kill him with a moment ago had added  
the length he needed to save his life.   
  
Griffen hung in the air for a moment before something began to shift  
in the disaster zone below. A hand struck up from beneth the pile of slintered  
wood and paper. Slowly Fallenstein climbed out and rached for his mask realizing  
it was crached.   
  
What remained of Fallenstein's mask crumbeld away revealing Fallenstein's  
disfigured face. "Argh. The wound inflicted on me fifty years ago  
by the bitch Fernandez girl still aches. I don't care if Dracula needs  
her. I'll get my revenge on her. I'll tear into that tender neck of hers.  
After all...I can always make another."   
  
Griffen puzzled over Fallenstein's words as he dissapeared in a puff  
of sulfurous smoke and spouts of flame setting the area on fire.   
Griffen quickly scaled his whip and cast Fallenstein's down into the flames before  
proceeding through the doorway to safety.  
  
Griffen stepped outside of the tower. Before him a long stone bridge  
leading the clock tower ahead. As he scaled the long steady incline of the   
bridge he heard the fire burning away the supports of the tower behind him. By the  
time he reached the door to the clock tower Griffen looked back to  
see flames consume the anceint library tower which then collapsed in on its self.  
  
"Well, no turning back now. But what did he mean by make another?"  
  
Elsewhere within the castle. Another cathedral like setting.   
a streight verticle tower all accentuated in stanied glass casting beutiful  
images down into the tower's depths. No manner of solid structure seems visible  
jet various pieces of marble arcitecture seem to float unsupported.  
  
Carrie looks up. "This isn't like I remember it. But  
I should be able to make it." She says as she grapbs the lowest  
object she can find and proceeds to jump up further and further.  
  
Midway she finds the platrorms are mvoing faster and faster. Swirling  
around as if in a slow moving tornado. Carrie gains a foothold on a large  
central platform. It seems to be a perfect disk of solid marble.  
  
Something is crawling on the wall. A gravity defying  
feat common to vampires. It leaps down to reveal it's identity  
as Fallenstein. "I hadn't counted on you escaping just yet."  
  
"You...Do I know you?" Carrie asks. "In another life.  
I am called Fallenstein. And I have you to blame for so many  
humilliations" Fallenstein answers. "What? I've never done anything to  
you." "Oh haven't you. You burned me alive and before that   
took away my master leaving me in the servitude of humans."  
"I don't remember doing any of that." "Oh but you did. Well  
the other you." "What? What are you talking about?" "The things  
they say about you. That Carrie Fernandez died an old woman. And  
you the same Carrie Fernandez just a child. Don't you find your  
place in the universe a little impossible."   
  
Carrie stepped back as she clenched her fist.   
"You are responsible for making me what I am. But I am responsible  
for your very being. I created you and I can unmake you and I can create  
you again." Said Fallenstein "Your...You're lying!" Carrie' accused.  
  
"I know what you are Fernandez bitch. You were created  
in a lab by means you're primitive mind can't even comprehend.  
You are created to serve the Dark Lord Dracula." Said Fallenstein  
as he advanced on Carrie placing his hands on her shoulders and  
pulling down her shirt collar as his fangs extended.  
"Fifty long years I've waited to do this." Carrie seemed almost in  
a trance now as Fallenstein's fangs grew closer.  
  
Carrie shook her head and placed her hand's on Fallenstein's  
chest. "WHAT! YOU COULDN'T POSSIBLY..." Fallenstein exclaimed as Carrie  
ignited an energy blast sending him hurtling back   
across the room and through a stained glass window.  
  
Carrie fell to her knees with an expression of shock on her  
face. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Her memories  
a lie. Her very existance only a toy for the dark lord.  
  
She looked down at her clothes. pants made of a canvas like  
material or as they called them in this day Blue jeans.  
Too many things were wrong with that for her to begin. Aside from  
the material being rather harsh against the skin what girl in her  
day would wear pants. This modern day world was overwhelming her.  
  
Carrie collapsed to the cold marble in tears.   
"It's all a lie! I'm an abomination! I DON'T EVEN DESERVE TO EXIST!"  
she creid out. Her cries echoed through the tower.  
  
Carrie pounded on the marble platform with her fists  
as her tears gathered in a puddle. Fallenstein lept back in the   
window and approached Carrie. "That's right. You don't belong  
in this world or any other for that matter. So why not just surrender  
yourself. You're a vital cog in the clockwork of Dracula's plan."  
  
Carrie pulled herself up tears still streaming from her eyes.  
"I won't help Dracula no matter what." She says deffiantly.  
"How can you even pretend to care. All you think you were brought up  
to believe is a lie. Your so called sense of right and wrong is nothing but  
a pretense. A series of chemical reactions in that little head of yours.  
Why do you even care. Your Fernandez power..." Fallenstein was interupted  
by Carrie. "My power. Yes my power. The power of the Fernandezes is granted  
by God himself to combat the evil. I AM REAL!" Carrie cried out  
as she hurled a fireball at Fallenstein.   
  
Fallenstein's coat caught fire. He struggled for a moment throwing  
his coat off and down into the depths of the tower. "YOU LITTLE BITCH!"  
He yelled as he charged toward carrie. Carrie lept to the side firing  
off two small bolts which impacted on Fallenstein's back.  
  
Fallenstein turned around and began to scream out.  
His unholy cry began to shake the tower cracking the glass and even the  
marble. Carrie realizing what was happening begain to leap  
across the already crumbling structures and make her way to the top.  
  
With great agillity and new inspiration Carrie lept form platform  
to platform leaving Fallenstein behind. Finally she reached the top  
and with a mighty leap threw herself out the doorway and onto the outer bridge as  
the last of the tower caved in behind her.  
  
Exhausted Carrie fell down to her knees and stared up at the  
sky. It was already morning. "I had, or rather my original had for so long  
forsaken God when my or her familly was killed by Dracula.  
I also had forgotten about God. But now I see. Even if I was  
created by some dark power. God is smiling on me. And he wants me to  
be strong. And my original in heaven. and the familly I remember  
as being my own. Everyone is watching me. I can't let them down.  
I am Carrie Fernandez."  
  
Carrie dried her tears and walked toward the clock tower.  
  
In the exocutioner's tower Alucard was near it's end.  
Standing at the doorway he looked back one last time. "This is the  
vision of Hell. And it is my future. Five hundred years and my soul  
still cannot find redemption. I'll go the same way as my brother soon."  
  
"Heheheh Is that so Alucard." Said a raspy voice  
as a dark cloaked winged figure decended. "Death. I thought  
I killed you." Said Alucard snearing "You can break a body  
but I am after all a force of nature. Dracula's power is so strong  
I can respawn a new body within minutes of the last one being destroyed.  
And to think that this is only a small sample of what will  
happen in eight more years when the millinium comes." Death Replied.  
  
"So you really are going through with it. But I thought you and  
dracula were too materialistic to seek the destruction of earth.  
After all if you unleash Hell on earth your master will become a servant  
to his father once again." Said Alucard.  
"So you figured it out eh Alucard." Death replied.   
  
"Just under one thousand years ago the son of God walked the  
earth. And on the very day he was born so was the dark messiah.  
Satan sent his own son to earth and his name was Dracula. And where  
Jesus lived on forever in spirit Dracula promised immortality of the  
body its self. An eternity of decedance. Forsaking purity and  
endulging in the corruption of innocence." Alucard explained.  
  
"Very nice Alucard. But finnish the story." Said Death.  
Alucard sneered at Death. "But God knew of Dracua's birth.  
And by the means of man and woman were born Belmont  
and Fernandez. Belmont the strength who fought against evil begat the belmont  
familly. And Fernandez who held and maintained the purity begat  
the Fernandez familly. And even after the work of christ had ended on earth  
the Belmonts and Fernandezes would remain to fight off the darkness."  
  
"You've been studying Alucard. Too bad it won't save anyone.  
When the Fernandez child is sucked into the darkness it will destroy  
the light of purity and in the melinium when the seal to the gates of Hell  
is weakest Satan will break through into this world." Said Death.  
  
"You still lose death. Satan not Dracula would rule over the  
earth." Alucard retorted. "Ah but that's where Dracula's plans differ  
from that of his father. Rahter than offer the soul of purity unto satan  
directly Purity will be canged into corruption. And when the millinium  
arrives Fernandez will become Dracula's queen. And the powers of  
evil through her will come to Dracula. We will depose satan himself  
and rule the material world in eternal darkness and suffering."  
Death kackled.  
  
"You forgot one thing Death. That makes one quarter of my blood  
that of satan. And a Hell devided against its self cannot stand."  
Alucard said drawing his sword. "Heheheheh. That's where I come in.  
I'm here to correct that little error. You can join your brother in Hell!"  
  
Death swooped down swinging his scythe. severing  
the platform beneth Alucard's legs. Alucard lept at Death Grabbing hold  
of him and pulling him down. Alucard swung his sword severing the  
wings of Death.   
  
The two figures dove down the the boiling oil below. At the last  
moment Alucard released death hurling him into the oil whil changing himself  
into a bad and flying away. Alucard hovered as Death was sucked beneth the boiling  
hot oil.  
  
"A slow death beneth this oil for you will take hours. That should  
keep hou from interfering any furhter." Alucard remarked flying for the doorway.  
  
"DAMN YOU ALUCARD!" Death Screamed out as his robes burst into flame.  
"I know" is all Alucard said in reply as he flew away and on to the clock tower.  
  
In the depths of the castle gearwork moved. Among this gearwork  
a single stable platform moved steadilly up toward the clock tower.  
Upon it stood Simon. Simon while waiting to reach his destination drank  
from a vial of holy water.  
  
"This should slow the effects. I can break the curse if Dracula  
dies for good. A slow method but I'm to slow myself to make it through the towers.  
But at this rate I should reach the clock tower in time." Said Simon to himself.  
  
Simon stared up. "Why do I feel like my grandmother is here?"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  



	5. Infernal machine

Castlevania: Finale  
Chapter 5  
Infernal machine  
----------------------------------------------------  
A large room at the base of clock tower. Three doors opened  
through those seperate doors stepped Carrie, Griffen, and Alucard.  
They approached each other and met in the center near a large steel plate   
in the floor.   
  
Alucard began to speak but was interupted by the sound of machines.  
The plate in the floor slid aside revealing a deep shaft. through this  
shaft emerged a platform carrying Simon who stepped off and into the room.  
  
"Why the bloody hell didn't you tell us there was an elevator  
simon?" asked Griffen. Alucard rushed to Simon's side as he fell to his  
knees. "I didn't think I would make it this far. I may survive yet."  
Said Simon. Alucard looked to Griffen and spoke. "That warewolf that bit  
him earlier. It was a vampire that had changed its shape. Simon is infected  
by the vampire's curse. A normal human would have changed by now but   
there is a power protecting Simon." Alucard Said.  
  
"I knew my own power would keep me from changing temporarilly.   
But I thought it would only be long enough to put some distance between  
you and myself so as I wouldnt' endanger you as a vampire. But some power  
drew me here." Simon said as he looked at Carrie.  
  
"Why are you staring at me?" Carrie asked sounding slightly annoyed.  
"It was you wasn't it? You're power is the same as mine. I thought I was the only  
one left but....You're a Fernandez aren't you?" Simon asked.  
  
"I'm...I supose I am." Carrie said. Alucard thought this was a good  
time for everyone to exchange stories.   
  
Some time later after Alucard, Carrie, and Griffen had shared their  
experiances Simon spoke up. "So you're a clone of my grandmother. Remarkable  
that the Fernandez power is in you and every bit as strong as her's."  
  
"So Carrie Fernandez was your grandmother?" asked Griffen.  
"Yes that was her. During the second world war she met my grandfather  
Ellie. Together they survived the hollocost. And it's also where  
where My grandmother first met Fallenstein. It's no wonder he hates you so  
much Carrie. Your original disfigured him quite badly." Simon explained.  
  
"Fallenstein created me and he somehow sees me as being the same  
Carrie who did that to him? It doesn't make any sense." Carrie said  
looking depressed. "Fallenstein doesn't make sense" said Griffen commenting  
from his own encounter with Fallenstein.  
  
"Carrie you understand that you are central to Dracula's plan.  
we should get you as far from the castle as possible" Said Allucard.  
Carrie shook her head in the negative. "No I'm going to fight Dracula.  
If everything you said is true then it will take both the Fernandez and  
the Belmont bloodlines to defeat Dracula this time. I don't care  
what Dracula made me for I still have a duty to carry out. I'm still  
Carrie Fernandez." Carrie said with determination.  
  
Griffen gestured to Simon. "excuse me but we already have a  
Fernandez here." "His power is next to useless untill the vamiprisim is  
removed from him." Said Carrie. "Is that right?" Asked Griffen.  
Simon nodded in the affirmative. "Bloody fuck" Simon replied.  
  
Carrie looked up the extent of the tower. "I think we should get moving.  
We don't have long untill Dracula is back to full power."   
  
Alucard looked up as well. "My father is already aware  
of our approach. He will try to stop us. And if my guess is correct  
I still will be encountering some old friends."  
  
Simon and Griffen started up a long winding staircase.  
Carrie began to follow but was stopped by Alucard. "You're staying with me.  
My father will try to take you back."  
  
Alucard took Carrie in his arms and lept upward onto a platform  
attached to the outer wall a good way above then jumped to another and another   
repeating this untill he was clear from sight.  
  
Griffen and Simon climbed as best they could avoiding  
weak points in the starway where it crumbled beneth their feet.   
Griffen jumped over a Gap while Simon came to a stop and drew his gun.   
  
Out of nowhere what looked like a severed head with a crop of snakes for  
hair flew out at Griffen knocking him out of the air. Simon barely managed to sieze  
the ledge and before he was able to pull himself up spotted several  
more of these head coming at him. A few shots sounded off as the heads  
split open in bursts of bloody and writhing snakes and fell below into the darkness.  
  
Griffen pulled himself up and drew his whip dispatching a few more heads  
while Simon made the jump. "What the bloody hell are these things?"  
Asked Griffen. "Madusa heads. Stories of the Belmonts call them the most annoying  
of all creatures to inhabit the castle." Simon answered.  
"How many do we have to kill before they stop coming" "They don't stop coming  
Just run." Said simon as he dashed up the stairs with Griffen following  
quickly behind.  
  
A few more jumps and countless more Madusa heads and the two  
had reached a doorway. The steel doors slid open after Simon  
worked an old rusty lever. Stepping through Griffen's jaw dropped  
as before him was an endless expanse of enormous turning gears  
with no solid flooring in sight. "Get ready to jump" Said Simon  
preparing for a jump  
  
Griffen extended his arm stopping Simon. "THOSE ARE FUCKING GEARS  
YOU LOON!" Griffen exclaimed. "So? do you want me to recite a list of  
Belmonts that did it before you?" "Well I'm not exactly a great   
and mightly fucking legend like the others were." "Stop whining and jump.  
Said Simon as he pushed Griffen down to the first moving Gear.  
  
Griffen landed on his feet and seeing himself moving for another  
gear and not desiring to be ground into a pulp jumped over to the next gear  
and then to another and another then jumping over a vast expanse and swinging  
his whip in mid jump attaching it to a turning shaft waited for it to slowly  
wind up around the shaft pulling him up another level. Above Griffen balancing  
on the shaft walked back to the other side and once on a stable  
platform lowered his whip down to Simon who climbed up.  
  
Simon looked to the side to see a chain slowly rising upward with another  
simillar chain lowering parallell to it. He grabbed on wint Griffen doing likewise.  
Both souls hung for life by the chain as they slowly raised up the long clock tower.  
  
both at the top of the tower disembarked on the shaft around which the  
chain was turning and performing another balancing act walked over the shaft.  
They crossed over the top of the wall deviding the halves of the tower they had been in.  
Looking down griffen could see not only all the clockwork he had scaled but also  
the long broken staircase That Alucard was still scaling.  
  
Having crossed the shaftBoth stepped out through a door  
and found themselves on the face of the clock. The second hand moved across the  
door and Simon taking the innitiative grabbed on. He hung there  
waiting utnill it passed the hour hand which aw well into the eleventh hour.  
  
He released the second hand and landed on the wide surface  
of the hour hand in the indention of a gothic inward curve that provided a place to stand  
even at this sharp angle. Simon looked back to see Griffen   
coming up and landing beside him. Griffen swung his whip up to the roman  
XII and pulled himself up onto the massive carved numeral. Barely enough room  
on it for he and simon to cling. Griffen then using his whip again swung for the first  
ledge of the spired roof of the clock tower. His whip found a place to hang and he followd by griffen  
climbed up. The roof was a steep slope, hard to keep footing on.  
  
Slowly they worked their way around the ledge finding a below them  
a long stairway with seemingly no manner of support which led across a vast expanse  
leading to the castle keep where Dracula would be waiting.   
  
Griffen secured his whip and slid down to a secure footing on the long staircase  
followed by Simon. They looked up to the stairway that ascended into the clouds.  
"Damn Dracula doesn't do anything in moderation does he." Griffen comments.  
  
A grinding sound emited from behind the pair as they observed a door open  
and through it walk Alucard who sets Carrie down on the staircase.  
  
"What kept you two." Said Griffen. "Does he ever shut up?" Alucard asks  
Simon. "At least he's confident now." Simon replied.  
  
The four heroes made their way up the long staircase. Eventually  
reaching a small keep at the top of a long narrow stone tower.  
  
The stairs seemed to go on forever. They ascended into the clouds  
passing through rain and emerging above them and below antoher thick blanket  
of black clouds. Finally among those clouds they could see it. Perched atop  
a long naorrow pillar of stone was the castle keep. They all could feel  
the evil force emmanating from it.  
  
Another set of steps sounded above the rain. A figure obscured  
in the mist approached. His trench coat and hair blew in the wind.  
  
When he came close enough his white porcilin mask gave his identity  
away. Fallenstein. "I thought you were dead" said Carrie and   
Griffen Simultaniously. Fallenstein grinned showing his fangs.  
"I'm hard to kill. And you're just makingit harder on yourself you little  
bitch." Fallenstein said as he continued to walk down the steps toward  
the party.  
  
He pulled off his coat and from it took a syring then threw his  
coat down into the abyss below. Shortly flollowing he removed his mask  
and threw it away as well dawning a new mask of leather and over that a pair  
of red tinted goggles.   
  
He pushed to needle into his arm and held his thumb over the plunger.  
"While I worked with Hitler I learned a number of things. Did you ever hear of the super  
soldier program? This steroid is the end result. Now get ready to die all  
of you! I'll have my revenge! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Fallenstein laughed like  
a maniac as he pumped the green chemical into his veins.   
  
Fallenstein's muscles pumped up and his shirt titghtened under their bulk  
and ripped open revealing a bullet proof vest which also stretched uner the girth.  
  
Fallenstein snarled and rushed down the stairway at the heroes.  
He knocked Simon off the edge. Fortunately Simon caugth the ledge.  
  
  
Fallenstein then swatted at Alucard who was pushed off the edge.  
In a puff of smoke Alucard turned himself into a bat. He tried to find a  
safe foothold back on the stairway but couldn't get in with Fallenstein swatting at him  
Griffen was doing his best to whip at Fallenstein and keep him back.  
  
Griffen flipped up in the air over Fallenstein's head and swung his whip around Fallenstein's neck  
Fallenstein grabbed the weapon and swung it turning Griffen in cirles around  
Fallenstein. Despite this Griffen wouldn't let go. Alucard flew back down the staircase some distance  
and returned to his normal form. Drawing his sword Alucard  
dashed back up and drew his sword. Ducking under the swinging Griffen Alucard laid  
his sword into Fallenstein's side. Carrie standing at a safe distance chanted  
for a moment then drew up a ball of magical power into her hands. She hurled it into  
Fallenstein but found it had little effect much like Alucard's sword.  
  
"YOU CAN'T BURN ME NOW YOU LITTLE BITCH! TAKE THIS!" Fallenstein screamed as  
he swung Griffen into Alucard knocking both of them over the side.  
  
Simon who was still hanging on caught Griffen's hand as Alucard re transformed  
himself into a bat. Carrie stood alone as he allies were trapped hanging over  
an massive void below.   
  
"Now what are you going to do bitch? No one to save you now." Said fallenstein  
as he opened his mouth wide and extended his fangs. Carrie chanted another  
spell and hurled it at Fallenstein. She tried another spell again finding  
it non effective.   
  
Fallenstein thrust his hand down and closed it around carriei's tender  
neck and lifted her off her feet. Carrie couldn't breath well enough to  
chant a spell and found herself deffenseless against Fallenstein.  
  
But before Fallenstein could do any more he found Griffen's whip across his back  
and Allucard slashing at him like a mad man. "These pathetic attacks won't harm me now."  
  
Simon from a distance further up the stairs  
fired a round off at Fallenstein. Fallenstein looked up. Simon  
snarled showing a pointed fang. Simon lept up high into the air  
higher than any human could have and somehow directed his descent  
toward fallenstein. Inverting himself in mid air Simon ended up   
directly above fallenstein. Simon seemed to stop in mid air.   
  
Simon drew out his gun an placed it in the center of Fallenstein's  
forehead and fired it off at point blank range.  
  
The shot rang out as Simon landed on his feet by Carrie's side.  
Fallenstein extended his arms to his sides palms facing the sky and froze in place.  
Fallenstein was silent. Then blood gushed from the wound where the bullet entered and  
where it exited below it poured over the bullethole in the staircase below.  
Over Fallenstein's face it spread in tiny rivers and flowed over his face and down his body.  
  
It looked like a statue almost. Fallesntein; dead on his feet.  
There was only the sound of the pouring rain and the occasional thunder as  
everyone looked on half expecting Fallensteint o move and renew his attack  
  
A flash of lightning shot across the sky accompanied by the rumble of  
thunder. Seemingly as if this triggered it Fallenstein's figure turned to dust  
and blew away like an hill of sand in a hard wind. In few seconds nothing remained.  
  
A long silence fell over everyone as Carrie, Griffen, and Alucard turned  
to look at Simon. Simon approached them. "My body has begun transforming.  
right now I'm still in controll. It's probably because Carrie's power is increasing  
my deffenses." Simon said.   
  
Simon stepped closer to Griffen and looked him directly in the eye with  
great urgency. "But if I lose controll you must not hesitate to kill me!"  
  
Griffen swollowed and didn't offer an answer but instead turned and began to  
walk toward the castle keep. Simon understood and followed. Alucard too followed  
as Carrie stood behind for a moment. She looked back to where Fallaenstein had been  
defeated. "I'm.....free." she said before looking over to the castle keep.  
She knew now what she had to do. Carrie joined the others as they approached  
the castle keep where they would face the ultimate darkness.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	6. End of Time

Castlevania: Finale  
Chapter 6  
End of Time  
By: Fragraham Lincon  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's note: Having finnished the Castlevania trilogy I'd like  
to invite you to see my other works at HFUFF http://gigahurts.tripod.com  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The dark Fortress known as Castlevania. The rain poured  
down non stop. And high in the clouds was the castle keep.  
And at the doorway of this structure were four heroes.  
A child with blood red eyes and blue hair Carrie Fernandez.  
A young man who's hair was golden and stood on end. His jaw  
square and masculine. His body covered in a modern black leather attire  
and in his hand a holy whip of his ancestry. Griffen Belmont.  
A man looking only slightly older than Griffen with longish  
blue hair and eyes red like a rabits. Covering him are whethered  
fatiuges and a well worn brown trench coat. In his hand a specially made  
revolver that carried seven rounds. Simon Weissel.  
and dressed in black clothing over which he wore a black cape and sporting  
long silver hair. The man known only as Aulcard.  
  
These four were prepared to face the darkness.  
Griffen stood in front of the heavy metal doorway to the castle keep  
and watched as it slid open under its own power.   
Inside the keep at the far end was a coffin. It had been nailed shut  
many times but showed wear of it's inhabitant breaking free on more  
than one occasion.   
  
The four stood at the ready. The coffin began to eminate creeking sounds.  
Soon a steam poured from it with force through the cracks in the ancient wood.  
The casket burst open in a flash of light sending splinters all over.  
  
Rising from the mist where the coffin once laid there was a man  
in in his forties who was very tall and dressed in the finest attire over which  
he wore a black cape like Alucard's.  
  
"Dracula" Said Griffen knowing from instinct the face of his enemy.  
The voice of Dracula echoed throughout the room. "My time has at last come.  
After two thousand long years the time has finally come.  
Griffen Belmont, Carrie Fernandez. Rejoice my brother and sister for now  
is the time of great joy and suffering. The hellish paradise is upon us."  
  
"Enough of this" Shouted Simon no longer able to bear Dracula's ministry.  
"You steal souls and call yourself a God. You disgust me." Simon Continued.  
"You could say the same of your religion and your pale christ as well could  
you not? I only give humans that which they most desire. An eternity of Decedance.  
Imortality of the body and the glory of their own pleasure. Who are you  
to argue the meaning of right and wrong." Siad Dracula.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Griffen Yelled as he brought his whip to a battle position.  
"Why do you fight me? Would it not be a simpler matter to join me? You unlike the  
other Belmonts are not brainwashed by the church which had trained you. You could  
be the world's savior. All through time humanity would praise your name. No better  
you would be there ruling over them all as a god. Think about it Belmont. The  
world is in your grasp. Don't let it slip away." Said Dracula in reply.  
  
Griffen responded by spitting on Dracula's boots.  
"Very well. If you will not be a part of the new order then you can not  
be allowed to exist within it." Dracula replied.  
  
Griffen swung his whip at Dracula with the point aimed directly for   
the Dark Master's heart. The blade pierced. Dracula's shape dissapeared  
as the whip fell through only air.   
  
A moment later Dracula was behind Griffen and swinging down with his  
ham sized fists. Griffen ducked and rolled out of the way as Dracula's  
blow impacted on the floor breaking up the stone. From Behind  
Dracula, Alucard swung down hard with the edge of his sword.   
  
Dracula spun around and grabbed the weapon in his hand halting it.  
Opening his other hand Dracula sent a blast of power into Alucard sending him   
hurtling back through the hard stone wall and falling into the abyss below.  
  
"YOU BASTARD!" Screamed Griffen as he charged at Dracula whip already  
in mid swing. Dracula fired off a bolt of energy at the oncoming Belmont and  
sent him back down to the floor.   
  
Two bullets from the side richoched off of Dracula's temple as  
he looked over to see Simon Aiming his gun. Dracula turned in Simon's  
direction and slowly approached him. a third bullet hit Dracula's chest  
bouncing harmlessly off. A fourth as Dracula drew closer.  
  
Dracual siezed Simon by the neck and lifted him off his feet.  
Simon struggling to breath but still fighting aimed his gun down at  
Dracula's face and fired off his last three rounds finding them   
entirely without effect. "all out of bullets eh. Now what are you going to do?"  
  
Said Dracula as he tightened his grip. Simon continued his aim as  
his gun began glowing. He pulled the trigger an eight time and from the gun  
barrel flew a ball of mystic force.  
  
It exploded in Dracula's face driving him back. Simon fired off another  
round forcing Dracula to relenquish his grip. "Argh you have the Fernandez power."  
Said Dracula holding his smoldering face in pain.  
  
Before Dracula could recouperate Griffen was upon him laying his whip into  
Dracula's back tearing the Dark Lord's cape to shreds as the force carried through  
damaging Dracula's body.  
  
Carrie chanted a spell and shot it into Dracula's torso forcing him   
back into a wall. Bursting through the stone wall behind Dracula came   
Alucard who laid his sword into Dracula's spine.  
  
Dracula staggered forward finding two simultanious magic balls in his   
face again.   
  
Griffen got his whip ready. "Kind of weak for a dark lord aren't you."  
He said. Dracula looked over to Griffen and grinned. "You have no idea."  
  
  
Dracula streightened his posture and smiled. Dracula reached for the   
shoulder of his cape and pulled it away obscuring himself and when he threw  
the cape aside and became visible Dracula had changed.  
  
Dracula was now clad in a hard metal armor that was tinted the color of bloody.  
He held out his hand and from a shaft of dark energy materialized a weapon. A halberd with a  
head not at one but both ends.   
  
"This is how I fought in the old days. You may remember tales   
of a warrior kind from this country who emplaed his enemies on his spear.  
"Prince Vlad. So that's why you used that name." Said Griffen.  
  
Griffen steeled himself and rushed in from one angle as Alucard,  
rushed from another. Dracula, holding his ground, spun his weapon  
above his head and introduced Griffen to one of the blade's flat side  
sending him through the air and down on the floor. An instnant later  
Dracula thrust a blad into Alucard.  
  
Both Alucard and Dracula stopped for a moment. Alucard's blood ran down  
the shaft of the weapon. Dracula gave it another push forcing the point of the blade  
out through ALucard's back. "Father....." Alucard choked as blood ran out through  
his mouth. "You are not worthy of being called my son"  
  
Dracula withdrew his weapon and Alucard fell to the floor as his blood flowed  
out and gathered in a pool around him. "ALUCARD!" Shouted Griffen.  
  
"I'll KILL YOU DRACULA!" Griffen yelled as he rushed in on Dracula  
only to be swatted aside like a fly.   
  
"I WON'T LET YOU KILL ANYONE ELSE!" Carrie cried as she hurled  
a large ball of magic at Dracula. The ball was much larger than anything anyone had  
seen Carrie cast and it grew larger and larger as it flew through the air  
as if feeding on her anger.   
  
Dracula held out his weapon and slashed at the projectile halving it  
and sending it's two halves behind him where they exploded taking out half the   
wall of the Castle Keep.   
  
Griffen rushed in again at Dracual. This time he landed a blow while  
Dracula was distracted dealing with another magic attack from Simon.  
  
Dracula turned around and puched Griffen sending him crashing inot  
a stone pillar shaking the castle keep its self. Griffen pulled himself back  
up not willing to surrender.   
  
Once again Griffen charged at Dracula. Dracula countered with a swing  
of his weapon's deadly blad. Griffen managed to hop back barely clearing the blade  
as it ripped his shirt and inflicted a light gash on his stomach.  
  
Dracula rushed in on Griffen swinging rapidly. Griffen ducked and dodged  
a flurry of attacks without finding any opportunity to counterattack.  
Dracula cornered Griffen against the already cracked stone pillar  
he had just been knocked into. Dracula took a heavy swing as Griffen rolled  
aside allowing the blade to cut the Pillar in two.   
  
Dracula was met by a section of the cieling falling on him.  
It did little to slow the Dark lord as he burst through the rubble rushing  
with his dual ended weapon at Griffen.   
  
Griffen backed into another pillar and as before ducked and rolled  
letting Dracula smash the support. This time the cieling became unstable  
and began to collapse. Simon and Carrie realizing this  
fled through the doorway back onto the long stairway. as   
castle keep fell in on its self.   
  
Dracula pulled himself through the rubble and looked through the dust for  
Griffen. Griffen seemed nowhere to be found. With the Belmont vanquished  
Dracula tunred his attention to Simon and Carrie.  
  
"It's pathetic really. To think that such an unexperianced vampire hunter  
like him could have defeated me." Said Dracula as he approached.  
  
"Carrie get behind me." Ordered Simon trying to protect the child  
from Dracula. "You too seem to have the Fernandez gift. You I assume then  
are decended from one. That I cannot allow. I will have to remove you from the equation."  
Dracula said as he held out a hand toward Simon and charged a ball of dark  
energy.  
  
Simon concentrated on his gun. "God allmighty give me strength to   
triumph over the darkness. Give me the strength of your light." He said.  
Dracula fired a wide beam of Dark power directly at Simon as Simon fired  
off a ball of power from his gun.   
  
Both attacks met dead center. Simon concentrated trying to foce  
the ball of energy forward against Dracula's pouring beam of Darkness.  
  
Slowly the ball of power from Simon shrank and moved back.   
In a burst of tiny sparkles the ball burst and Dracula's beam rushed  
through.   
  
An instant before impact from Behind Dracula Griffen attacked  
sending the beam of darkness off it's target and sailing aimlessly  
into the sky. Griffen latched onto Dracula's back with his whip  
coiled around the Dark lord's neck. Dracula Dropped his weapon   
and struggled to get his hands on Griffen. But Griffen's smaller size allowed  
him to evade the giant hands of Dracula.  
  
Making a quick judgement Dracula lept over the side   
and inverted himself in mid fall causing Griffen to lose his stranglehold.  
Dracula grabbed the whip to which Griffen was still clinging and swung it into  
the side of the long tower supporting the castle keep.   
  
Dracula yanked back on the whip finding Griffen still clinging  
for his life. Dracula swung the whip around and Griffen along with it.  
  
Flying back up Dracula smashed Griffen into what remained of the Castle Keep.  
Griffen laid in the center of the rubble bleeding all over.  
Dracula landed back on the remnants of the keep and picked up his weapon.  
  
Griffen found himself too injured to move. Dracula lifted   
up his weapon over Griffen and prepared to strike down.  
  
Dracula thrust down piercing the abdomen of Griffen.  
Griffe's blood rushed out as he cried in pain for a moment then fell  
silent. Griffen lay dead.  
  
The rain continued to pour down washing Griffen's blood away.  
Dracula leaving his weapon in the Belmont's torso walked back toward  
Simon. "No more interfearance. DIE!" Said Dracula as he  
lunged forward and vanished from sight. A second later he appeared in front of  
Simon and grabbed him by the head.  
  
With Dracula shook the helpless Simon around like a rag doll  
smashing his body into the hard stone before hurling  
him over the edge. Simon screamed as he fell into the endless night.  
  
Finally Dracula approached Carrie. "Oh don't worry. You won't meet the same  
fate as they did. I have far better plans for you my soon to be queen." Dracula  
said smiling wickedly.   
  
As Dracula extended a hand toward Carrie he halted. His long ears picked up a sound in  
the air. A high pitched humming. He looked out into the sky to see something approaching.  
it was a large heavy jet aircraft. A bomber to be precise.  
  
On the side of it he could see the seal of the the catholic church.  
The bomber came closer and closer as Dracula stared on in horror.  
  
As it buzzed overhead a bomb dropped from it. Dracula looked  
at the incoming weapon. Branded on the fat cigar shaped objects side was the universal  
symbol for nuclear power.   
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Dracula as his scream was drowned out  
by the massive boom of the exploding bomb. The entire castle was quickly consumed  
in a burning red fireball. Every remnant of the castle was vaporized  
in a fire as hot as the sun. a mushroom cloud arose and stretched high into the strotosphere  
signifying the castle's destruction.  
  
Aboard the aircraft the pilot looked back to the men on board and  
gave the thumbs up sign.   
  
Griffen opened his eyes. He saw before him an endless void.  
Beneth his feet was the ground that emmited its own light in solid white.  
above him a solid black starless sky.  
  
He looked to his side to see Carrie, Simon, and Alucard  
standing. "Are we dead?" Griffen asked.  
  
Alucard turned to face everyone. "This is the astral plane.  
Our spirit energy exists here in the ultimate reality. Magic like that   
Carrie and Simon uses works on this level attacking the enemy's astral body  
without which the body and spirit can not co exist. Our physical bodies  
have ceased to be but for some reason we are now aware on the astral plane.  
and so is my father." Alucard Said.  
  
"Then if we defeat Dracula here his body will lose it's link  
to the physical worl forever." Said Carrie. "No more Dracula.  
EVER, Not in a hundred years not in a thousand years." Simon said.  
"Then let's kill the fucker." Said Griffen getting to the point.  
"It won't be that easy. On the astral plane power is the only thing that matters.  
and here Dracula is the supream power. No individual has more power than Dracula."  
Said Alucard.   
  
"I don't think we have time to argue about it guys." Said Griffen  
as the ground began to shake. On the dark horizon something was approaching.  
a dragon like creature. It's wings reached twice its body length on either side.  
attached to its shoulders were not two but six arms, and to gaze at its face  
was to look evil its self in the eye.  
  
"My father's true shape." Said Alucard.  
The creature landed. "How dare you interfear with my plans. How could you   
destroy my beutiful castle. I will kill you all!" it said in a raspy voice  
mixed with an unearthly growl.  
  
Griffen found his whip at his side. But no longer the whip he had  
held but it's true shape. it was a solid chain of light.  
  
Griffen rushed in at Dracula. He rushed around as Dracula swiped at him  
with his tail and continued to advance leaping high into the air. Dracula swung  
with one arm on which Griffen landed and bounded off even higher and off the next  
arm and another and another untill he found himself high above right in front  
of the true face of Dracula. He reared his whip back and swung it landing it  
in one of Dracula's eyes.   
  
Dracula wrenched back in pain holding the injured eye.  
The ground shook under the monster's footsteps as he staggered.  
  
Carrie and Simon both fired off balls of magic power which  
twirled around one another on their fast approach and merged into one  
just before impacting on Dracula's torso forcing him further back.  
  
Dracula shook off the attack and opened his gaping maw spitting out  
a beam of purest black aimed at Griffen. Alucard lept in front  
producing a bubble like shield of force around them. "GO NOW AND FINNISH IT!"  
Alucard Yelled.   
  
Griffen jumped through the shield and above the still continuing beam  
and toward Dracula. Griffen found himself no longer jumping but flying  
under a power seemingly driven by his own willpower. He landed on the long  
snout of Dracula and laid his whip into the other eye. Dracula discontinued  
his beam and once again staggered back.  
  
Doing an impressive backflip Griffen lept back down to the ground in front of   
Simon and Carrie.   
  
Dracula stopped wrenching in pain and opened both eyes. No longer  
were there eyes but two holes pouring out black smoke and floating  
in them red dots of glowing power that seemed like pupils burning  
with Hellfire.  
  
Dracula held all six hands together and extended his   
wings to full reach as their skin glowed turning their color from black  
to blood read. Dracula opened his mouth and a black flow of energy  
poured as if it were a waterfall gathering into a ball in front of his hands.  
  
Alucard realizing that Dracula was prepared to unleash his full astral  
power made a descision. Alucard drew his sword and rushed toward Dracula leaping  
up to the level of his chest and planted the sword as deep as he could between  
the monster's scales.   
  
Alucard summoned fourth all of his strength and pushed his astral energy  
through Dracula. "ALL OF YOU WORK TOGETHER! THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE! I WILL  
HOLD MY FATHER HERE! ATTACK NOW BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE! SEND US BOTH TO HELL!"  
Alucard screamed.  
  
Simon and Carrie both looked to Griffen and concentrated.  
The three of them united their energies. Soon the three figures had dissapeared  
and become one being within Griffen. The protector of purity and the deliverer of  
justice. Griffen held his whip ready to strike.  
  
Dracula released his ball of dark energy into a full power beam  
of black force. Griffen charged at the blast head on.   
  
He swung his whip upward through it slicing the beam its self in half   
creating a path up which he flew toward Dracula.  
  
Finally Griffen Flew up above Draculas head and held his whip high.  
It extended even further into a beam of light reaching high into the black sky  
parting it and letting shine down rays of golden light.  
  
Griffen dove down as he swung verticly cutting through the beast.  
Flying down hard all the way to the monster's base cutting it completely in half.  
  
  
Griffen lept back and his body devided back into the three  
beings Griffen, Carrie, and Simon. Alucard looked back  
as the white line deviding Dracula's body began to spread over the hidious creature.  
  
"Thank you all." He said as he was consumed in the blinding   
light that also consumed Dracula. The light continued to spread engulfing  
everyone and within it the last they could see was the form of Dracula shattering.  
  
In the pysical word the fierce storm had ended. Rays of sunshine  
beamed down on the empty lake where the dark castle had been removed  
from existance. the crater had been filled in with the sparkling  
blue water.  
  
eight years later....  
Over this tranquil setting the sun peacefully rose sending the first light of  
a new millinium over the country of transilvania. And staring out over the lake  
were three people.  
  
Now grown up Carrie with her blue hair hanging down over her back  
and her red eyes gazing hopefully over the beutiful scene. Simon who's  
also Blue hair had been growing out and tied into a ponytai. Simon was no longer  
dressed for combat but for a casual life. Griffen also was there.  
Still dressed in leather and his golden hair still spiked. On his face though  
was now an expression of contentment.  
  
"Well we know for sure now. No apocolypse. We did it. Dracula's  
dead forever. From here it's up to humankind what happens to the world."  
Said Carrie. "Hard to believe that we partially have to thank a weapon that  
could still very well cause the apocolypse. But let's worry about that some  
other time." Said Simon.   
  
Griffen was staring out at the water. "We owe Alucard too.  
He gave his life for us. But what he said about sending him to Hell.  
I still don't trust a word of his judgement. So I'm not going to believe  
him on that either." he said with a slight cockey smile.  
  
"Still the tough guy eh Griffen." Said Simon. "Yeah and you're still  
a loon." Griffen replied.   
  
Simon set down a basket and from it pulled a bottle.  
"It's a good year. It's from my uncle Javert's private collection.  
I'd been saving it for a special occasion." Said Simon as  
he prepared a few glasses he also had stored in the basket.  
  
"I think we should drink to Alucard." Suggested Carrie  
as she took a glass Simon handed to her. The three heroes  
stood in the wind as they drank to their friend's memory.  
  
"To Alucard."  
------------------------END--------------------------------------------------- 


	7. just and FAQ

Castlevania Trilogy FAQ  
Something confuse you about my finale series? Let me  
clear it up.  
  
  
Q: Isn't the location supposed to be Romania not Transylvania  
  
A:Chalk this up to shifting political climate of the 20th century. But as I recall castlevania was in wallechia a province of transilvania. transilvania once being part of romania. I may be wrong on that but that's the way it flows in the fanfic.  
  
Q: I don't think Romanians use British slang like "Bloody"   
  
A:That's sort of an inside joke. You'll notice this speech pattern is exclusive to Griffen. If you read the previous parts of the trilogy you'd notice that Javert talked more like an american. It's just a running gag that they have out of place speech patterns.  
  
Q: It was a little rushed, don't you think   
  
A: mabey a little but not as rushed as the previous parts in the series. I intentionally picked up the pace in some areas as things were beginning to drag.  
  
Q: of all the people to kill off WHY ALUCARD!!!!  
  
A: wasn't it a just and noble death sacrificing himself to defeat his father? It does fit with his personality. Just because I killed the character doesn't mean I have any dislike for him. But seeing as I was writing this as a climax to the series it was a fitting end and in character for Alucard.  
  
Q: Do you know how picky I am about spelling and grammar?  
  
A: I have problems with that. It happens with my writing. Since I'm more using fanfiction as practice in the creative process I don't focus as much as most people on spelling and grammar. it helps not to nitpick and ignore problems. too much focus on grammar can destroy the suspension of disbelief.   
  
Q: Wait Dracula is supposed to be resurected in xx year of each century not the 92nd  
  
A: Due to dracula's off schedule resurections there's no telling which is the proper time  
for his centenial resurection. Different fans accept different dates. I just used the 92nd. If you think it's  
a different year then just assume its that year instead.  
  
Q: Once bitten or Rouge Bitten? Which one is canon?  
  
A: BOTH! Rouge bitten is just a rewrite of Once Bitten. While minor events  
such as the sequence of battles change the final product is the same.  
  
Q: Regarding Dark Reign 1940, isn't that a little early for the prisoners of Austwitz  
to be freed.  
  
A: I'm breaking canon slightly with actual history on this. It isn't the first time  
it's happened in the castlevania storyline.  
  
Q: OK so if Dracula started life 2000 years ago then why hadn't any one heard of  
him for the first thousand years.  
  
A: Dracula first steps into history as Vlad Tepez Dracula in the middle ages.  
This is the first time he uses the name. Prior to that he existed as a demon who changed  
bodies often and generally cauzed chaos around the world.  
  
Q: Isn't it a bit of a stretch for the catholic church to have nuclear weapons?  
  
A: I'm calling Artistic license on that one.  
  
Q: SO what's up with Simon's liniage:  
  
A: Following Dark Reign the original Carrie Married  
Ellie. They had a child who later converted to catholicism.  
That child would have another child who would grow up close to  
Javert in his old years and the catholic church would train him  
as a vampire slayer. That child was Simon.  
  
Q: Wasn't the Belmont name lost by 1919?  
  
A: You're right there. The name its self was lost due to  
dispersion and intermairage of the familly. Griffen is decended from  
Javert who was not originally named Belmont. Javert changed his name later  
in life.  
  
Q: Many Castlevania fans consider Bram stoker's dracula to be  
canon. In that canon dracula was killed for the last time so he can't  
be alive in 1992.  
  
A: First of all yes I do take Stoker's Dracula into account. But only the  
book not the movie. The movie for the most part was faithful but the ending was changed.  
In the book it was established that to kill a vampire one must dissable it by piercing the  
heart with a wooden stake and then decapitate the Vampire. In the book Dracula was stabbed with   
a bowie knife and turned to dust. The surviving cast assumed Dracula to be dead but  
but the ending was left open as both the weapon used to pierce his heart was not made of wood and  
Dracula was never decapitated. In short Dracula was still alive.   
  
Q: You ripped off the ending of Resident evil 3.  
  
A: No resident Evil 3 ripped off Return of the Living dead.  
I ripped off Return of the living dead. In fact I haven't even played  
RE3. But I did have fun nuking the castle.  
  
Q: of all the characters to bring back. Why Carrie:  
  
A: Carrie's just my favorite.  
  
Q: According to fan speculation Carrie and the Fernandez clan  
were decended from Trevor Belmont and Sypha the sorceres from Castlevania 3.  
The Belmont genes would explain why she had the power to defeat dracula.  
But the Fernandez name couldn't be as old as Dracula.  
  
A: I hadn't heard about this utnill after I finnished Finale. It's a good idea  
and It's probably true but Finale doesn't take this into account.  
As such the Fernandez name could possibly be 2000 years old in the  
Finale canon.  
  
Q: What happened to Death? Is he still alive?  
  
A: He was trapped under the Lava. He was kille when the  
castle got nuked. Without Dracula's power he was not resurected   
again.  
  
Q: Astral plane? WTF is that?  
  
A: I pulled it out of my ass really. In this canon the astral bodie  
is the link between the body and spirit.   
  
Q: How was everyone revived after the final fight on the astral plane?  
  
A: A miracle cauzed by the release of energy from Dracula's death.  
  
Q: So why wasn't Alucard revived too?  
  
A: Like Dracula he lost his astral body meaning he had no link to  
the physical world anymore.  
  
Q: If Dracula is the son of satan and Aulcard is the son  
of Dracula then did Alucard go to Hell too?  
  
A; FUCK NO! Okay the official answer to this is that the original  
Vlad Tepez Dracula did not becoem THE dracula untill after Alucard was born.  
Dracula however directly made the young Alucard into a Vampire into  
a vampire to serve him. Didn't go over as he expected.  
  
Q: so what about the new carrie's identity? Who is she?  
  
A: Since she has the memories of the original Carrie leading up to the  
time she was placed in stacis she does tend to think of herself as   
being the original Carrie.   
  
Q: WTF is up with Fallenstein?  
  
A: Fallenstein was a scientist heavilly involved with Dracula's  
dealings with Hitler.  
  
Q: Will there be any more fics in this series?  
  
A: No this was a trillogy. Dracula is very very dead.  
However I am thinkinking of writing other Castlevania fics.   
Possibly with Carrie in them.  
  
That's the end. If you have any more questions feel free to ask. 


End file.
